Beneath the Waves
by beaniehigurashi
Summary: Despite having been a pirate in the past, England can't swim. This comes into play when he and the other Allies are forced to "bond" on a boat trip together. Slight UsUk. Oneshot. Sorry for crappy summary.


A/N: I've finally gotten another inspiration to do another Hetalia fanfic~ Yay!

Sorry if it seems rushed or choppy...

XxXxX

It was known that it was mostly the countries' governments that liked each other, not just the personifications. Lots of the nations argued with each other instead of getting along like they should. The World Meetings usually turned into riots, with nothing getting accomplished. It's possible it's because of how the nations' different personalities never clashed well.

Most of the fighting was between the Allies. The bosses of a those countries decided that the personifications should go on some kind of "expedition" to try to get them to get along with each other. If the nations ever wanted to get along with other nations, they'll need to first learn how to deal with the ones they're teamed with.

Somehow, the bosses had persuaded the Allies to go along with this. Some of them were harder to persuade than others, of course. A couple of them thought that this was just going to be a huge waste of time. But, even so, they had agreed to it.

XxXxX

England, despite his country being surrounded by it, hated the water. Even when he was a pirate in the past, there has always been this small voice in his head that made him not want to go into the water. He had mostly stayed on the ship back then.

He wasn't scared of the many creatures that lived in the water. Oh no, definitely not those things. He didn't care about them. The reason he hated the water was not because it's dangerous, either. It was because of something that rarely anyone knows about.

He didn't know how to swim.

Of course, he's gone into small lakes and rivers before. He's not afraid of those. He knows he can't drown in those if they're not deep enough. But oceans on the other hand...

Right now, he and the other four Allies were on some kind of boat. It was one of those medium-sized boats that have two floors. They stopped somewhere in the middle of the ocean they're in. England can barely see the island they had come from.

America and France were talking on one side of the boat, while Russia was creepily stalking China somewhere else.

England was all by himself, not that he minded, since it gave him time to think. He was sitting down around the edge of the boat, watching the water, while playing with the hem of his shirt. They weren't moving at the moment, so the water was overall pretty still. It was calming.

Suddenly, China and Russia came out of nowhere, Russia advancing towards China with his metal pipe. England abruptly stood up when he saw this. China rushes past him causing him to stumble backwards. Much to his surprise, he feels that his feet were no longer touching a surface, but instead air. By the time he realizes what was happening, it was too late. He falls backwards into the water.

XxXxX

While talking with France, America hears the splash, and politely excuses him, much to France's confusion. He goes over to where he heard the splash and sees China is looking overboard, while Russia is creepily standing nearby.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" he asks, watching the two.

China turns around and looks at America. "England fell into the water, aru!" he exclaims, his voice full of concern.

"Well, where is he now?" America asks. Surely, England would've come back up by now. He only fell in about a minute ago. It shouldn't take so long for him to resurface... right?

France goes over to where the three of them are when he sees that notices from afar that something's obviously wrong by the look on China's face.

"What's going on over here?" he questions, looking from China to America.

"Apparently, England had gone overboard, but hasn't resurfaced yet..." America answers, worry evident in his voice.

France suddenly grabs America's shoulders, his eyes wide and full of terror. "Amerique! England doesn't know how to swim!"

That catches America's attention. England can't swim. No wonder he hasn't come back up! He doesn't know how to!

_Shit!_

America gets away from France's grasp and suddenly jumps overboard into the water. He could hear someone calling his name, but he ignored it. What matters right now was England. He needed to find England. Even know England's a nation and can't actually drown and die, the thought of him being underwater, unable to breathe, scares America to the core.

The salty ocean burns America's eyes. America desperately wants to close them, but he knows he has to keep them open in order to find England. He looks around, trying to find some kind of shadowy figure, but he doesn't see one. He swims around some more until he's forced to resurface from the lack of air. Before any of the people that are still on the boat can say anything to him, he takes a deep breath and goes back underwater.

He swims deeper than he was before and starts looking around again. The worry inside of him is eating him up, bit by bit. What if he never finds England?

No, he can't think like that. He has to stay positive. He has to keep looking. He can't give up. If he does, then they'll definitely never find England.

Suddenly, a figure came into his line of view. He swims towards it, and, as he gets closer to it, he can easily tell it's England.

_Thank god!_

Once he reaches the body, he freezes. England looks so peaceful. His eyebrows aren't scrunched up as they usually are, and his mouth isn't frowning, but instead just a straight line. He doesn't look sad or angry. He looks as if he were just sleeping.

America lightly grabs England by the arm and brings him closer. He holds England in his arms as he swims back to the top. He soon resurfaces, England still in his hold. The others actually look really happy when they see him with England.

France and China help the two of them get back onto the huge boat.

He carefully lays England body on the floor of the boat. He kneels down next to England and puts his ear to England's chest to listen for a heartbeat. They may be nations, but they still have hearts like regular humans do.

It wasn't beating.

Of course, that doesn't mean England's dead. He's a country, after all. He can't die from things like these. But it still freaks America out. It still sends a sharp fear into America's body.

He starts pumping England chest, trying to get the water out. But it doesn't do anything.

_Maybe..._

America lifts England's chin up and takes an inhale of breath before connecting his and England's lips. Right now, America really doesn't care who's watching. He doesn't care about the expressions the others are making. He just wants England to start breathing again.

After about a minute of giving proper CPR, England begins coughing and hacking up water. America sighs in relief when he sees those green eyes of England's opening. He has always loved those eyes...

France gets down onto the flood next to America and helps England sit up.

"Oh, Angleterre, you scared us!" France exclaims.

"Especially me..." America says, surprising the Brit. England honestly wasn't expecting them to act this way. He knew that France would be worried, since he was one of the very few who know of his inability to swim. But America... No, he was definitely not expecting America to be worried. He's actually surprised America isn't making fun of him for not being able to swim. He always thought that if he revealed to America that he can't swim that America would tease him about it. But it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

Seeing as how America is just as wet as he is, he's guessing America had dove in to save him. He slightly blushes at the thought.

"America..." he says quietly, but loud enough for the others to hear. "Thanks for saving me..."

It was America's turn to blush a little.

"N-No problem, dude. I'm a hero, after all," he says, remembering the CPR he had given. In a way, he had actually kissed England, and that thought made his stomach flutter with both happiness and embarrassment.

_Oh well... At least England's okay now._


End file.
